


novis initiis

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Niflheim prince au, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Some time has passed since King Prompto Argent Aldercapt swore with his own blood to restore the world to what it was. He’s making headway, but relief efforts are slow.Insomnia offers to help... at a price.This work is a continuation of the world created in thedimitettur illiwork.





	novis initiis

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt for promnis week! I’m still accepting ideas for the free day, feel free to shoot one my way. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the universe I set up in dimitettur illi, so if you liked that, you’ll hopefully like this one. 
> 
> Prompt: Arranged Marriage

The sun was beginning to rise in the far east, setting the sky ablaze. Prompto watched from his balcony as the sky turned from a midnight blue to magnificent gold and pink hues. The best thing about Zegnautus Keep was the view from the top. 

He crossed his arms over his chest to bar the morning chill, a soft smile pulling the corners of his lips up as the sun lit up the city of Gralea. At night, the city was almost depressingly dark, despite all of the bright lights that lit it up. During the day was when Gralea truly looked the most beautiful, and Prompto woke himself up early every morning to see the transition. 

A knock on his door had him turning just in time to watch Aranea saunter into his room, a sly smile on her face as she glanced at his bed before joining him on the balcony. 

“Well, well,” she said with an extravagant bow. Prompto rolled his eyes and turned back to the sunrise. “Keeping yourself busy, are you, Your Majesty?” 

“What brings you here so early, Aranea?” She smirked at his attempt to divert the conversation, and seemed to let it slide, though Prompto knew she would pick it up again later. 

“Lucis reached out. Everyone’s impressed with your commitment, and Lucis wants to make it public that they support you.”

“How are they planning to do that?” 

“They didn’t say,” Aranea said with a bored sigh. “Just that they were sending a political envoy that would be here soon.” Prompto hummed, putting his hands together behind his back. “I got a message from Dino.”

“Oh?” Prompto snuck a glance at Aranea, growing annoyed at the knowing smirk on her face. 

“The coeurl is on the move.” He couldn’t help his abrupt laugh at her code name, turning to watch as the sun lifted above the horizon, washing his face in golden light. Aranea hummed, smiling as she watched the light play on his soft yellow hair. “He’s been hard to pin down. Seems he’s pretty busy lately.”

“Good.” Prompto took a deep breath. “The busier he is, the better.” 

“Do you think he’s as busy as you?” Aranea said with a wink and a nod of her head toward his bedroom. Prompto cleared his throat. 

“Would it be wrong to say that I hope not?” Aranea laughed at that. 

“My, my. His Majesty’s a hypocrite.”

“I can still order someone to kill you, you know.” Aranea’s laugh dissolved into a dark chuckle. 

“If you really wanted me dead, Your Majesty, you’d have done it by now.”

“My, my, Aranea,” Prompto said, affecting the same teasing tone the woman had just used. “Do you really have so little faith in your King, that you think I’d ever want to kill you?”

The two walked into Prompto’s room as the sun finished its ascent into the daytime sky, and Prompto passed the bed without looking at it, knowing its occupant would wake soon enough. He left him to his slumber, smirking at Aranea’s crude comment about how good the sex must have been. 

They walked down the tediously long staircase, arriving to the throne room as Ardyn flounced in, a clipboard in his hands. Prompto couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his peppy advisor, marching over to his  _ redecorated  _ throne and plopping into it unceremoniously. 

“Oh dear, seems  _ someone  _ got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“More like someone was  _ in _ the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Aranea said with a snicker. Prompto rubbed his temples. 

“One of you is bad enough. Don’t let it be both.” The two shared a smirk and Prompto sighed, waving his hand at them. “What’s on the clipboard?” 

“Your itinerary. With the sudden visit, there is much to prepare. We want to put our best foot forward, you know.” Prompto listened to the pleasantly lilting voice, trying to figure out where the twist came in. There was always something with Ardyn. “Well, there are very many preparations to start. Wouldn’t want our esteemed guests to be disappointed?” He whisked his extravagant wing around and left the throne room, leaving Prompto with a confused expression on his face. 

“Why do I always get the impression that Ardyn knows way more than he’s letting on?” Aranea smirked. 

“He does. But it doesn’t matter, we have stuff to do before those Lucian pricks get here. Let’s get a move on, sunshine, they’re probably on their way already.” Prompto chuckled at her good-natured tone, standing to follow her from the throne room. Ravus appeared, looking disheveled, and Aranea snickered at the sight of him. “You could have at least brushed your hair.”

His face flushed and he ignored her, turning his gaze to Prompto. “You didn’t wake me.”

“You need your rest,” Prompto said, pushing past the High Commander to lead the way out of the throne room. Aranea followed behind him, hiding her smile behind her hand. The High Commander fell into step with them. 

“What did I miss?” Ravus asked Aranea, who briefed him quickly. “Do you suppose they’ll send Lunafreya?” 

“I hope so. It’s been so long since we’ve seen her.” Prompto smiled wistfully. “Do you think she’s enjoying her time in Insomnia?”

“She always says that she is. That I haven’t seen her in some time must be good news, correct?” Aranea scrolled through her phone and directed them to the first destination. 

“We’ll have to see Loqi to check on the troops. Security will need to be bumped up to accommodate whoever it is Lucis is sending.”

“That child hardly knows what he’s doing. Allow me to take over.”

“Oh, High Commander. Is that jealousy I hear?” Ravus scoffed. “You can’t warm His Majesty’s bed every night, you know.” 

“Enough,” Prompto commanded, ducking into the military compound. The sound of metal scraping against metal met their ears and Prompto stalked forward, watching as piles of lifeless MTs were torn apart and thrown into a furnace. The efforts were slowed by the diverted forces - what little humans remained in the Niflheim military were split between the clean up efforts in Gralea and assisting in the territories Prompto had sworn to repair. It was steadily improving, and the sight of the destroyed troopers gave him some relief. 

He didn’t notice how tense he’d grown until he felt Aranea’s hand on his shoulder, an instant signal to relax. He rolled his shoulders and called for Loqi, watching him approach before the younger man dropped into a low bow, holding his pose until Prompto told him to rise. He stood, eyes sparkling as he looked up at Prompto, who kept his face perfectly neutral, sensing the man behind him bristling at Loqi’s expression. 

“We’re expecting guests from Insomnia,” Prompto said, standing to his full height. He wasn’t interested in the cockfight his military leaders were waging. “Call back the troops from outside the wall and up security around the keep. Continue with the clean-up efforts, however.” Aranea stepped away to answer her phone. “I trust you’ll be able to run things smoothly?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Loqi said with another deep bow. 

“Careful, Loqi, your nose is turning brown,” Ravus sneered. Prompto huffed a sigh. 

“King Argent,” Aranea called. He turned to her. “Looks like Insomnia’s ahead of schedule.” He let loose a small sound of surprise and followed her from the compound, out to the front of the keep. Ravus was hot on his heels, his spat with Loqi forgotten. They watched as two cars pulled up in front of the keep, anticipation roiling in his gut as he watched them approach. 

The cars rolled to a stop and Prompto felt like he was in free-fall when the door on the first car opened and Ignis Scientia stepped out, looking calm and collected as he held the door open for none other than the Prince of Lucis himself. 

Noctis stepped out of the car, followed by Gladio, and approached Prompto with a self-satisfied grin, clearly amused at Prompto’s shock. The door to the other car opened and Luna stepped out, followed by another young woman and two others dressed in the formal wear Prompto recognized as the Kingsglaive attire. The two women gave a small curtsy when they stepped up to the young King, to which Prompto responded with an incline of his head. 

“Lady Lunafreya, Prince Noctis. I must say I’m… quite surprised to find you here.” The two smiled wide. 

“My father suggested we be the ones to make this journey, and I couldn’t refuse the chance to see my favorite Niflheim King.” Prompto chuckled at that, allowing himself a quick glance to Ignis, who was watching with… disinterest. 

“Well, I suppose it helps that I’m the only King of Niflheim.” He nodded at Ignis and Gladio in turn, before glancing at the Glaives. “Your friends, Lady Lunafreya?”

“This is Iris Amicitia,” the young woman standing next to her with bright brown eyes that matched Gladio’s curtsied again. “And Nyx Ulric and Crowe Altius, Your Majesty. His Majesty, King Regis requested they accompany us on this journey, for safety reasons.”

“Of course. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me. Just ask my High Commander.” Luna gave a soft laugh, bringing a small smile to Prompto’s lips as Ravus shifted next to him. 

“Well, we shouldn’t stand outside all day,” Noctis said, wrapping an arm loosely around Luna’s waist. “Let’s grab lunch, and we can discuss the marriage proposal.”

Prompto nearly choked, eyes going wide as Ravus led the group inside. 

_ The what? _

***

Ignis was burning with questions. Ever since Prompto left him on the rooftop of the Citadel, the thoughts were incessant, queries demanding to be answered despite how little information he could procure. He’d planned and formulated a way to see the King again, hoping to find the knowledge he seeked, but he hadn’t quite expected the road he was on to lead in this direction. 

When he stepped out of the car and laid eyes on the King of Niflheim, his mind went quiet. For the first time since Prompto had left Insomnia, he had reprieve. Every urge in his body changed from  _ needing answers  _ to _ needing Prompto.  _

Now, as they sat around an extravagant table staring at an extravagant feast, Ignis could feel those questions worming into his head again. Demanding to be answered, despite the company. 

Ardyn sat to one side of Prompto, Lady Aranea on the other. Ignis knew a little about her; before Iedolas’ death, she was a hired mercenary in service to the Empire, and after his death, she swore her loyalty to Prompto and vowed to remain at his side as his retainer and advisor. Since his coronation, she had successfully prevented several attempts on the King’s life. Ignis also had it on good authority that it was her airship that had returned the High Commander to the city of Gralea the night the previous King met his ill fate. In a way, she was to Prompto what Ignis was to Noctis. 

“The feast is to your liking?” Ardyn asked Noctis. Something about the tone of his voice made Ignis want to get Noctis far away from the First Advisor of the Niflheim throne, but Prompto waved him away. 

“Forgive Ardyn,” he said with a smile, putting some of the food into his mouth to wave away concerns of poison. Aranea cleared her throat and glared at him, causing Gladio to chuckle. “He learned politics well, but not social manners.” 

“Ah, my King. You know that my services are invaluable…” 

“Yeah, but your voice is not,” Prompto said, turning his icy stare onto Ardyn, who seemed to shrink away a little bit. “You wouldn’t need that silky tongue of yours if I leave you with all your fingers, would you?” Ignis watched the Glaives tense from where they stood on either side of Noctis, who sat at the other end of the table. Prompto cleared his throat, then gave everyone a disarming smile. “Forgive my outburst. What were you saying, about the proposal?” 

Noctis hummed, a slight frown pulling on his lips. “Did Ardyn not explain it to you?” Understanding flashed in those ice blue eyes and they slowly dragged once more to the man sitting to his right, making Ignis shiver. 

“It seems in his preparations for your arrival, he forgot to mention it,” Prompto said. Ardyn offered a placating smile. 

“I figured it best to allow you to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth, so to speak,” Ardyn said smoothly. Prompto’s left hand clenched and unclenched, his right hand tucked under his chin as he turned his inscrutable gaze back to Noctis. 

“My father would like to help,” Noctis said, “but the council requires your bond to us be a little more… secure. So we offer this to you; marriage to someone of high status from Lucis, and you have our undying aid.” Prompto’s gaze flashed inquisitively to Iris, who met his gaze head-on with a gentle smile. Ignis felt a little proud of the sight, if a little green. 

“So you offer aid, in return for more influence in the state of affairs here?” Prompto asked, holding up a hand to silence both of his retainers. They both looked to be having a hard time holding their tongues. Noctis nodded. 

“My father is aware of your… preferences,” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “So he’s offered you a choice.” He gestured to Iris. “This is Iris Amicitia; you met her father the night before the signing.” After a pause, he gestured to Ignis. “And you are familiar with my retainer, Ignis Scientia. They are both well versed in the matters of Lucian state, and the council would be pleased with whomever you choose.” The whole room was silent, like the only ones breathing were the Glaives at the end of the table. Ravus watched Prompto like a hawk from his seat next to Lunafreya. 

Prompto stood, pushing away from the table and walking over to the ceiling-to-floor window that overlooked the city of Gralea. Seconds turned to minutes as he stared out at the skyline, and every instinct in Ignis screamed for him to go over to the blond, to learn what thoughts were swimming in his head. He was about to stand when Prompto turned back to them, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Please, allow me the day to speak with my council. We will reconvene tonight with a true feast to celebrate your arrival. Please, feel free to explore the Keep after you eat. My servants will let you know when it is time to meet.” The tension in the room seemed to double, and Ignis felt the echo of disappointment in Iris’ expression in his heart. He kept his composure, standing with the others as Prompto left the room, followed by Ardyn, Aranea, and a distraught looking Ravus. 

An awkward silence followed King Argent’s behavior, leaving them all looking at each other with confused expressions. Even the Glaives had lost their composure, giving each other shocked looks. 

“Excuse me,” Ignis finally spoke, drawing everyone’s attention as he approached a servant. “Where might I find a restroom?” The servant nodded obligingly and led him from the room, so focused on their task that they didn’t notice when Ignis slipped away, following the strange scraping noise Ardyn’s feather ensemble created. 

The group filed into the throne room, and Ignis carefully spied around the corner, listening as they spoke. His eyes caught a crevice that would be easy enough to hide in; he simply needed to reach it. 

Prompto sat in the throne, gaze far away as his retainers each began to speak at once, yelling to be heard over each other. Prompto held up his hand in a tight fist and instantly they fell silent, like trained dogs. 

“Ardyn?” Prompto prodded. Ardyn bowed. 

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I must advise against this. Regis and his council will use your betrothal and marriage as a means to control you.” 

Aranea scoffed. “Says the guy who pretty much started the westward expansion.”

“Iedolas was mad long before I came into his service!”

“And you thought you could use it to your advantage!”

“There’s nothing advantageous about Lucis seeding its way into our government through marriage!”

“Enough!” Prompto shouted, causing everyone to flinch and turn to him. Even Ignis felt a small amount of fear, but he quickly used the distraction to duck into the hiding spot he’d found. After a few more seconds of silence, where Prompto seemed to be collecting himself, he motioned to Aranea. “What do you think?”

“You wanted a chance to prove you’re not your father, well, this is it, shortcake. Prove to Regis, to the world, that you’re willing to do whatever it takes to make amends.” Ardyn scoffed in return, but Prompto’s intense stare kept him quiet. 

“Ravus?” He asked, turning his cold gaze on the tall blond. The High Commander was thoughtfully silent for some time, leaving Ignis to wonder if he was ignoring his King. 

“Take the girl,” Ravus finally said. “Father children and provide a Royal line. They didn’t say you had to love her, or even listen to what she has to say.” 

Prompto hummed, tapping on his arm rest thoughtfully. His retainers fidgeted, waiting for him to say something. After a while, he lifted his hand and waved them away. “Leave me to think. All of you,” he said harshly when Ravus opened his mouth to protest. The three of them bowed deeply before backing out of the room, not noticing Ignis from his little spot between the wall and the statue in front of him. 

Ignis debated how best to slip away when he heard Prompto’s tired voice call out to him. “You can come out now.” Sheepish, and knowing he’d been caught, he hesitantly stepped out from behind the statue. Prompto was staring straight at him, an unreadable look in his eyes as he stared at the King of Niflheim. “That was my best hiding spot,” Prompto said, standing and turning away, hands clasped behind his back. “I was always right under his nose, where he wouldn’t think to look.”

Ignis glanced back at the statue to find Iedolas’ sneered visage looking down at him, sending a shiver of shock through him. “Why did you follow us?” Ignis debated what to say, then sighed. 

“You are a mystery to me, King Argent. I wanted to know what you were thinking.”

“And? Did you find out?” Ignis hummed thoughtfully, frustrated he couldn’t pin down the King. Everyone else in the world was so easy to read, but something about Prompto stumped him. 

“I’m afraid I’ve only more questions than I had before.” Prompto turned to him, a strange smile glinting in his eyes. 

“Like?” 

“Like why do you still have Ardyn on your council, when he was so privy to Iedolas? How did a woman as crass as Aranea Highwind manage to become your Advisor, and how does she maintain it? And why does Ravus act like there’s a secret you two share?” For a second, sorrow flashed in Prompto’s ice blue eyes, but it was gone so quickly Ignis thought he’d imagined it. 

“Aranea is a good person,” Prompto said, turning away from Ignis again. He took the chance to move closer to the other man. “She wasn’t born into status, and she knows what it’s like to claw her way to the top. She’s the voice of reason I need to remind me why I’ve done this.” Ignis paused, wondering if another question of his had just been answered. “Ravus… is naïve. He thinks attention equals devotion.” 

“And you?” Ignis asked, his chest brushing against Prompto’s shoulder. He relished the look of surprise on the blond’s face as he realized how close Ignis was, expression changing from shock to barely contained emotion. “What do you think?”

“I think such an idea is useless,” Prompto whispered, leaning away as Ignis leaned closer. “Humans are cruel and change their minds often. And I’m the last person he should want either of those things from.” Prompto’s eyes searched his, flicking back and forth between his own, panicked. Like a cornered fox. 

“Do you think yourself incapable of devotion, Prompto?” Ignis asked, not looking away. Prompto chuckled, the first to break as he turned to hide his face from Ignis’ scrutinizing gaze. “Are you not devoted to restoring the world to the way it was?”

“There are many things I must see through, Ignis,” Prompto said. “I can’t throw it away for something so trivial.”

“That you would call another man’s feelings about you trivial speaks volumes, Your Majesty.” Prompto hummed. 

“Some day, High Commander Ravus will return to his lands as a king in his own right. I’m afraid he’s simply come down with a case of Stockholm’s.” Prompto flashed a grin at Ignis, reminding him of the boy he’d seen only months ago, laughing at the face Noctis made at his vegetables. Somehow, he couldn’t really reconcile the two. “Ravus will understand someday, how inefficient it is to believe that attention equals devotion.”

“Will I?” Ignis asked, voice sultry. He couldn’t help the way his body gravitated toward the King’s. Prompto tensed as Ignis’ hand brushed up his arm. “Are you planning to use me until you tire of me, and brush me away with the excuse that your attention never guaranteed how you felt?” His hand gripped Prompto’s shoulder and he turned the King forcefully, causing the other man to look up at him. It was a loaded question, he knew, but he needed to  _ know.  _

Prompto swallowed and Ignis continued. “Or will you pick Iris, and continue your bloodline, and let her waste away here without her family while you continue stringing along any blond that catches your fancy?” Prompto looked like he was going to be sick, and Ignis knew he’d caught him, hook, line and sinker. 

“I’ll ruin you,” Prompto whispered. “Nothing gold can stay.” 

Ignis pressed their lips together, feeling Prompto’s fingers twist into the lapels of his suit jacket. He gently brought a hand up to Prompto’s cheek, holding him in the kiss as his other hand fell to the King’s hip. Each breath they shared, each dip of their tongues into the others mouth was more desperate than the last, an explosion of self-destructive behavior that neither could stop. 

They were a train with no conductor, heading straight for a broken bridge, and Ignis was content to fall to his death with the man in his arms. 


End file.
